


Six Feet Apart • DNF

by ali_707



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_707/pseuds/ali_707
Summary: Originally From Wattpad - ali_oma.⚠️ Content Warning: Anxiety and Depression References. ⚠️Dream takes a trip to England to surprise George with Sapnap, Sapnap has an old friend to visit while they're there. Dream says he'll stay with George while Sapnap is busy, but what Dream doesn't realise is how easy it is to fall for someone when you're alone with them in quarantine. :D {Not sure if George lives alone but for the sake of this he does.}The song Six Feet Apart by Alec Benjamin is an inspiration for this story.⚠️ If either of them express being uncomfortable with fanfictions in the future I will take this down. There will be no NSFW scenes because I am not prepared to write anything NSFW about them. Only rated mature because of swearing. ⚠️
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. ♪ Planning ♪

A/N: *text* means a mumble. People other than the character who mumbled it will very rarely hear this unless it's important for the plot. None of the art shown is mine if you know who's it is please let me know in the comments.

{Dream's POV}

Sunday, January 24th 2021

I wake up and realise that in 2 days I will be getting on that plane to finally meet him! I will finally meet the guy who endures all my mindless flirting during and outside of recordings. Sapnap was going to meet an old friend in England so I figured why not tag along and go visit George while we're there! 

I decide to text George saying good morning like always.

Dream: Good morning George!!

I run on England time so I'm up super earlier and asleep just as early. We all decided to sync up our schedules so we can spend more time together. 

Gogy: Good morning Dre.

Gogy: How are you? Did you sleep well? 

Dream: I'm doing great, Gogy~ I slept perfectly :D wbu? 

Gogy: I slept well, but my mum wants me to go shopping with her because we haven't 'spent quality time together' in a while apparently.

Gogy: So I've gotta go, I'll ttyl

Dream: Oh alright! I'l cya later Read by Gogy: 4:34am.

I glance up at the time and decide to go back to sleep for a little bit. 

Sunday, January 24th: 6:13am

I sit up and stretch, I really needed those extra two hours. Now I need to pack because otherwise I'll forget. But first, I should shower and change. 

20 Minutes Later.

I get out the shower and change into a grey Georgenotfound hoodie and grey sweatpants. Bzzz Bzzz

Who's calling me? I need to pack, if it's George then I won't be able to... fuck. I decide to just let it ring out and call whoever it was back later. I'm sure it can wait. I mumble to myself as I go towards my closet and start picking out some nice outfits and some casual ones. Hm... I wonder if I should take the mask I wore for Rewind as a joke for when I meet him... I mumble to Patches, she has to go a few days earlier so I should give her more attention since she leaves tomorrow. 

A few head bumps later, I have a short closet okay, I decide to call them back... Oh, it was just Sapnap. I hit the facetime button after a few seconds of hesitation and put Patches in front of the camera.

Nick: 'Hey Dre- Patches? Where's Dream 

Dream: I'm right here, one second! He hasn't seen my face yet... Why am I nervous? I known him for years.

Sapnap: Oh alright! Anyways I was calling to talk about the trip! I have to go earler than expected so I rebooked our flights for 5am Tuesday instead of 10am Thursday...Is that okay?

Dream: Sure, the sooner the better. George is still clueless...*it's adorable*

Nick: So, we still both agree to wear green so we know it's each other, right?

Dream: Well~ Actually... I move Patches out of the way of the camera and wave. Sapnap looks really confused...oh no, he doesn't like how I look does he?

Sapnap: Well hey mamas~ how ya doin'

Dream: Haha very funny Sapnap.

Sapnap: Nah bro, for real though. How am I suppose to get girls with you around? God this is so unfair...I gotta text George.

A few moments later a message comes through on the groupchat; 

Sapnap: @georgenotfound Yo 'gogy', your manz is both tall and hot man, might have to steal him for myself~

Georgenotfound: @dreamwastaken bitch, you let this 'hey mamas' motherfucker see you before I did?! 

Dream: I'm sorry Gogy, there's an amazing reason for this.

Georgenotfound: There better be.

I click out of discord, and look at Nick.

Dream: fuck you.

Sapnap: I don't think George would like that ;) 

I hang up the phone, and lay back. Only two more days... Only two more days Patches.

Sunday, January 24th 2021: 14:16

It's time to stream with George and Sapnap, I hope George doesn't bring it up on stream... If he does, I'll send him a teaser, nothing full face. But for now it's time to set up. 

Incoming call from Georgenotfound and Sapnap.

Dream: Hello?

Sapnap: Hey, George is just doing his intro and sayin hey to the stream.

Dream: Oh cool...

Awkward silence...I'm not in the mood to stream today...

George: And here we have Sapnap and Dream~ Say hi dumbasses.

Sapnap: YOO, how it goin'?

Dream: Hi...

George: We are doing a Jackbox stream today!!

A few rounds later, we started playing Quiplash with a few others when an odd thing comes up: 

George: The best thing in the world is...Dream's stupid face orr cum. Both of these people decided pandering is the answer.

...Awkward silence again...

Dream: Of course Sapnap would put 'Dream's stupid face.'

Sapnap: You betcha babyy~ hahaha

Dream: Don't call me baby ever again.

George: Aww Sapnap, earlier today he was showing you his face and now he's telling you fuck off~

Dream: George. Shut up. You don't know my reasoning behind that.

George: Dre I- 

I cut him off.

Dream: You what? You're sorry? You didn't mean it. Boohoo. Whatever...

Dream has left the call.

{George's POV}

I ended stream and leant back in my chair.

George: Sapnap. Did I mess up? Did we go to far?  
Sapnap: Probably, but he'll forgive us soon...  
George: I just wish I could see him.  
Sapnap: I know buddy, I know...

A/N: I hope this is okay so far. Also I know that Sapnap knew what Dream looked like beforehand but I liked the idea of a jealous, protectuve George and wanted to show that even through friendships. Also they all got Covid tests beforehand, I didn't want to put that in though because I don't know how they work. I've never had to have one. 


	2. ♪ Am I Wrong? ♪

{Dream's POV}

Monday, January 25th: 10:25am 

George keeps sending me messages. I probably should respond but I snapped at him... He's going to hate me and we're suppose to leave for England in less than a day. I guess I'll call him....

George: {10 messages and 2 missed calls}

Call started: George and Dream.

Dream: What do you want? 

George: You're the one who called me.

Dream: And you're the one who blew up my phone, so what do you want?

George: I was going to say sorry but now you're just being a dick for no reason. You should know we were joking. 

Dream: Yeah, well, you took it too far. I get it, you were jealous that Nick got to see my face first, but there is a reason for it and you shouldn't just assume. 

George: I'm sorry Dream.

Dream: I'm sorry as well George. 

I open up snap, while still on call with George and send him a photo 

Dream; Th-there, that's the best you're going to get Gogy, I wanted to wait until I finally met you but have a quick snap...

George: Dre... two things. One: why didn't you tell me you had such good fashion sense?! And two: you didn't need to do that but I'm glad you did because I don't know when we will be able to meet. I've been too busy to look at flights to Florida... 

Dream: Don't worry Gogy. We will meet soon enough! I can't wait to see your adorable face in person. I giggle at the end of my sentence, knowingly. Tomorrow can't come soon enough...

Dream: I've gotta go and edit a few videos! I haven't edited anything from the past week. Bye Gogy~.

George: Bye Dre, I'll talk to you later.

Called ended: 10:48am

I sigh and put my phone down. I need to call Sapnap. He's coming to Florida and we will fly from the local airport. 

Incoming call from Sapnap: 10:59am

Well, speak of the devil and thy shall appear I suppose. 

Sapnap: Hey Dream so I'm like 20 minutes away. So get your lazy ass up and outta bed. 

Dream: But Nick, I have nothing to do.

Sapnap: Go shower or something. I don't want your stench to scare away the girls. 

Dream: You do know that we are going to have to be careful, right? People know what you look like; and you'll be walking around with a tall Florida man...They'll make assumptions. 

Sapnap: Yes, yes I know, I'm avoiding eye contact with everyone right now and I'm wearing sunglasses. Is that good enough? 

Dream: Sure, just don't accidently show people where I live. 

Sapnap: Yeah, yeah, sure thing boss. I'll see you in 15. 

Dream: See you soon. 

Call ended: 11:04am

I already showered so I just make sure everything look okay and put the mask away. It was funny to tease George with that picture... and he's still completely clueless. I look around for Patches. Fuck, she's already gone. 

{Sapnap's POV}

Monday, January 25th: 10:19am.

I walk to Dream's door and ring the door bell, taking a moment to look around. Hm, so, he has a big house, two-storeys, white walls and lots of windows. A garage with two cars?! This bitch can barely ride a bike. It's a beautiful house though.

{Dream's POV}

I open the door and pretend to not see Sapnap. 

Dream: Huh? How strange...Door bell must've rang itself.

Sapnap: Fuckin asshole, just because you're a goddamn tree! 

Dream: Hello to you too Sapnap. Come in. I step aside to allow Nick to walk inside and shut the door behind him. We walk into the living room and sit on the black L-Shaped couch. 

Sapnap: It's nice to finally see you in person! Yesterday was shock to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to invite me to stay the night before we leave, or the sudden face reveal. But hey mamas~

I hit him gently upside the head. God he's going to be a handful... 

Dream: So, we have to convince George that you are still at yours or at a hotel if he calls us, because he still doesn't know and I want to keep it that way. 

Sapnap: Sure thing bud, have you even got his address? 

Dream: Yeah, I pretended that I was going to send him a hoodie of mine so he's never really alone, but he's getting the real thing instead. I say with a cheeky smile, giggling slightly at the thought of George's face when he sees me.

Sapnap: He's going to be so surprised, make sure he doesn't fall for you. He winks, clearly joking...but would it be that bad if he did? I shrug.

Dream: Either way I'll be there to catch him. 

I hear a small laugh from Sapnap. After a while, both of our phones go off; 

Incoming call from George: 12:08pm

Sapnap nods to me and goes upstairs, and I hear a door close behind him. It's safe to answer now.

George: Hey Dream and Sapnap!

Dream: Hey Gogy, what's up?

Sapnap: Hiya!

George: What are you guys up too? I wanna stream for a bit. 

Sapnap: I can't, Im sorry buddy. I'm at a hotel. 

Dream: I still can, if you want Gogy~

George: Sure! I'll call you in 10-15 minutes when I've set up!

George has left the call: 12:13pm

I hear Sapnap come running down the stairs. Is he going to be mad? It would've been suspicious if we both couldn't... And alone time with George, well who would turn that offer down~

Sapnap: Dream~ Have fun with Lover Boy~ I'll watch some movies while you're streaming.

Dream: Sure thing Sap, just keep quiet. 

Monday, January 25th 2021: 12:29pm

Incoming call from George:

George: Hey Dream! 

Dream: Hey Gogy, what we playing today? We didn't plan this.

George: Well, I was thinking of either Among Us or, just some SMP!

Dream: Why not both? We have plenty of time!

George: Sure, sounds good.

George and I both pull up Among Us and join a lobby with some others. George clings to my character out of fear. I take George into cams, no one else is in there. 

Dream: George... I was whispering in case someone came past.

Dream: George, I can't kill people if you're clinging to me.

George: Yeah, you can, I would never snitch on you, Dre.

I glance to the side, chat is going crazy because he called me Dre, instead of the usual Dream.

Dream: Oh George~ Look what you did to poor chat! They're freaking out. I softly giggle.

Dream: Take my audio of stream for a moment, I want to tell you something. 

So he does, I say a little hi and don't hear my voice play back on stream.

Dream: George~ do you understand how much I love when you say my name? 

Mindless flirting, why couldn't I do this on stream? It's different without Nick here.

George: Oh Dre~ How adorable!

Dream: I swear. After stream. Be ready~

He put me back on stream and we continued. 

Monday, January 25th 2021: 2:05pm

George has just ended his stream... Might as well do a little flirting.

Dream: Gogy~ You know I always have stream pulled up the side so I can see chat, right?

George: Yeah?

Dream: You look adorable when you blush, George.

George: D-Dream I- What? 

Dream: I can't wait to see you blush in person...God that'd be so hot~ I was letting my mind run wild. Just ended the call dumbass.

Dream: I'll talk to you tomorrow, Gogy. 

George: Wait no- ugh. Bye Dre.

Call ended: 2:09pm

I go downstairs, to bother Sapnap for a bit. Then at 5:00pm we both decide to sleep, we have to be up earlier than normal. 

A/N: This will probably be a dialogue heavy story, less so when they are in first England, but this is more of a 'A works on dialogue' story aha, I'm also going to try no to use their real names but if I slip up, comment and I'll edit it. 


	3. ♪ Distance Is Relative ♪

{Dream's POV}

Tuesday, January 26th 2021: 4:16am

I roll over and look at the time. The small digital clock next to my bed read: 4:16am. I am finally going to meet the entirety of my family...well, second family! I'm so glad I met these dumbasses. They mean so much to me, I don't know where I'd be without them. I can't wait to meet him. I hear a gentle tap on my door, probably Sapnap asking if I'm awake. 

Dream: Yeah? Sapnap, I am awake.

Sapnap: Okay good because we have to leave in 15 minutes so we aren't late. Sapnap sounds a little scared, I suppose missing flights is very scary when you have plans. 

Dream: Yeah, let me get dressed, I've already showered. That was a lie but I don't need him fussing over me showering before we go. 

Sapnap: Okay good, I'll make us some coffee so we can drink it on the way there. Be ready in 10?

Dream: Yeah, sure thing Stressnap. {Haha, Author is very funny. /j}

I sigh softly as hear Sapnap's footsteps disappear down the hall. Time to make sure I have everything ready. I decide my first choice is to get changed, so I change into a white Dream hoodie with green bomber jacket over it.It has little patches sewn onto it; a small fire, some clout goggles, a mini me, and some others. I throw on some basic blue jeans and cuff the bottom of them. 

Dream: Sapnapppp! 

I open my door, lazily dragging my suitcase behind me down the stairs. Hearing Sapnap yell back from the kitchen, at least he didn't start a fire this time. 

Sapnap: Dude come on that took you way too long! We have two minutes until we need to be leaving. 

Dream: Are we gonna get an Uber or want me to drive us?

Sapnap: An Uber, duh, your cars look expensive! Couldn't leave those at the airport.

I wheeze, and after taking a moment to compose myself I take the coffee, chuck on my black vans with white laces. 

Dream: Come on Sapnap. God you're taking forever. 

I tease quite Sapnap often. It's his fault for nagging me earlier. I smile at him as he rushes to the door. The Uber has just pulled up so we quickly lock the door, I subconsciously push the handle down 3 times to make sure it's locked. The smoothblack car beeps at us, as we get in.

Driver: Where you guys off to?

Sapnap: The airport. 

I see Sapnap nervously messing around with his jacket so I gently place my hand on his.

Dream: You okay, Sap? 

Sapnap: Oh, uh, yeah, just nervous, I haven't seen them in a while. And I have to make sure I'm not recognised on the way. It's very anxiety inducing.

Dream: If I get noticed it's not the end of the world. You've seen the tiktoks, the fans will pretend they didn't see me. 

We both let out a soft laugh, and the rest of the drive is silence. 

Tuesday, January 26th: 4:53am

Sapnap: Dream, come on! We are going to miss it. 

I am currently be dragged through an almost deserted airport.

Dream: Sapnap. We have like...7 minutes bro. 

Sapnap: I know but I don't need you dragging your feet, you fuckin' tree. 

I scoff at his comment and walk faster, leaving him behind. I'm just as excited and nervous as him, but at least I know we aren't going to miss our flight. 

Monday, January 26th: 5:03am

We are now in the air. It's about a 10 hour flight, so I put my headphones on and play the TGTATBO album by Why Don't We {A/N: I highly recommend this band, I love them} The first song that comes on is Grey, it's quite a sad song but I close my eyes and drift off to sleep; Sapnap clinging my side. This dude really has a fear of flying. 

Monday, January 26th: London, England: 8:34pm.

Oh my god, it's so much busier here. Maybe it's because we left at ungodly hours of the morning but oh my. The diversity of people all in one area, it's so much more dull. There's like no colours, it's like all the life was sucked out of it. Is this really what England looks like? It's hyped up so much but it's so boring... I suppose we are still just in the airport.

Speaker: Welcome Flight-168 from Florida! Due to the current situation we are going to have to request that you isolate with the person who you here for, or in a hotel. The isolation time is only a week unlike usual. Thank you.

Me and Sapnap look at each other.

Dream: How am I going to tell him that we're going to have to isolate?!

Sapnap: I'm sure he'd understand. Plus George would never give up alone time with you.

He winks and I roll my eyes. I mean he isn't necessarily wrong but still. It's time to say goodbye to Sapnap.

Dream: Hey Sapnap... Take care of yourself. I'm a call away if you need me for anything. 

Sapnap: You too bud. I'll miss ya. 

He brings me in for one last hug before we go our separate ways. I walk away, dragging my feet with my head down, probably looking sketchy but trying to avoid being noticed. I hop into the nearest cab and tell them the address. 

10 Minutes Later: 8:50pm

Driver: Here you go. Have fun in England. 

Dream: Thank you. 

I hand over some money, hoping it'll be enough and they nod. I get out the cab, grab my stuff and walk up to the door. 

Dream: Okay, it'll be okay. 

I ring the doorbell and wait. 

{George's POV}

I hear the doorbell go and peek out the top window to see a taxi pulling away. I wonder who's here, I wasn't expecting anyone. I rush down the stairs and open the door to a see a tall, extremely cute man.

George: H-Hello? Who are you?

Dream: Hey George. 

I see the man smile slightly, and realise who it is.

George: Wait Dream?! Holy shit, is that really you?

Dream laughs slightly. Why is this dude so attractive? God, this is going to be a trip and a half. 

Dream: Aww~ George are you going make me stand in the cold any longer? I'm not use to the english weather. 

George: Oh yeah.

I step aside to allow him inside. Why is he here? Is it really him? Is this why he's been on edge for the past few days?

{Dream's POV}

George is so much cuter in person. He looked so surprised to see me! I hope he doesn't mind that I'm here.

Dream: Hey, whatcha staring at? 

George: You, obviously. 

Dream: You don't mind that I just turned up right? I mean I can go find a hotel if you don't want me staying here. I should've ask-

George cut me off with a laugh. 

George: Shut up, I'm so glad you're here! Sapnap was right, you are hot. 

He quickly pulls his hand to his mouth as if he didn't mean to say that. 

Dream: Aww, thank you Gogy~

His accent is far most predominant in person, his smile is cuter. Everything about him is perfect. 

Dream: Come 'ere George.

I pull him into a hug, he's smaller than I thought. But adorable none the less. This is going to be a difficult week.

A/N: Woah! They've finally met!! I am so excited for you guys to see how this story is going to go! I might slow producing chapters because of school, and watching streams, and my parents would be mad if they saw me writing a fanfiction like this. But thank you for the support! 1316 words.


	4. ♪ Now Everyday It Rains ♪

A/N: I don't want Sapnap to be left out like every other fic I've read, so~ this'll be fun

{Sapnap's POV}

Wednesday, 27th January 2021: 11:06am.

I decided to go for a little walk around the local area, I know that we were told to isolate but England is too beautiful to not want to look around. I'm making sure that I'm following every other procedure though. It's quite a nice day to be walking around, it's a bit cold and it's raining slightly but that doesn't change how goddamn hot I look right now! I chose the wrong day to not wear a jacket. I'm walking around in like 2 degrees celcius weather with a black cropped turtle neck with a white shirt over it and some plain black jeans. I'm going to freeze. 

Somewhere while walking I must've zoned out because I bumped straight into someone. He was a bit taller than me, probably about 5'11 and had a navy blue sweater on, I could see the collar of his white polo shirt peeking over the edge. 

Sapnap: I-I'm sorry! 

???: It's okay, I should've been watching where I was going! 

I step back a bit to give the guy some space, taking a good look at his face; hm, soft brown hair, gentle grey eyes... He's got good looks, I'll give him that one. I know him from somewhere...But where?

???: Sapnap? What are you doing in England?

Sapnap: Wait Karl? How didn't I recognise you? Oh god I'm sorry!

We both chuckle quietly, that's how I know him. He's one of my friends, it's been too long since I last saw him.

Karl: So, where's Dream and George? I assume you're here for George and that Dream tagged along? 

Sapnap: Nah, I'm here for a family member, Dream is with George right now, I need to check in with them soon!

Karl: Well, Sap, here's my number, call me if you ever wanna hang out!

Sapnap: Oh, sure, will do Karl~

And with that he turns and walks away. 

{Dream's POV}

Wednesday, 27th January: 11:36am

I'm currently laying in the guest room at George's house, exactly 6 feet away from his room. I can hear him moving around downstairs. I'm pretending to still be asleep because of jetlag but in reality I'm just cold. I brought a massive hoodie with me so I just chuck that on with some shorts and wander down the stairs, rubbing the sleep off my eyes. 

Dream: Good morning George.

He jumps slightly at the sound of my voice, it's deeper because I've not long woken up.

George: G-good morning Dream! Sleep well?

Dream: Yeah, I did thank you.

He's wearing my merch, did he forget I was here? Or is he doing it on purpose? 

George: Whatcha thinking about? You seem really focused.

Dream: Oh- Just thinkin' about how streaming will go, because I'm very loud so they might hear me on your mic. Do we just tell the fans we're together?

George: T-together? 

Dream: Yeah, like living together.

I wheeze, knowing exactly what he was thinking and he goes a slight shade of pink. I gently pull his face so he is looking at me. 

Dream: You really are cute when you blush. 

George: Hmph. You aren't going to win me over that easily. 

Dream: Is that a challenge? 

George: N-no, but you'll still make it one.

Dream: This is like some cheesy story, I don't need to try make you fall in love with me.

George: Oh?

Dream: You already fell for me.

I wink at him, grab my coffee and walk off into the guest- my room to set up. 

{George's POV}

Wednesday, 27th January 2021: 12:17pm.

What the fuck was that? What is he trying to do?! He's been here one fucking day and this bitch thinks he owns the place. I need to call Sapnap. 

Calling Sapnap: 12:19pm

George: Sapnap, the bitch has been here for less than a day and he already can't keep it in his pants!

Sapnap: Oooo~ Get it George.

George: Sapnap, be serious, I don't need him flirting with me! I have content to create. 

Sapnap: Okay, Okay. I'll talk to him.

{Dream's POV} 

Wednesday, 27th January: 12:34pm

I should ask George if he wants to stream with me. I haven't streamed in a little while, I'll invite Sapnap while I'm at it as well.

Calling Georgenotfound and Sapnap: 12:35pm

Dream: Do you guys want to stream with me? My first stream back won't be the same without you guys~

Sapnap: Sure. 

George: You really couldn't walk your lazy ass like 10 steps to ask me in person?

Dream: Yeah! It was easier to call so I could ask you both at the same time.

George: Yeah, sure, I'll stream with you. Do we have to load anything up or are going to speedrun? 

Dream: Hmm, live manhunt? 

Sapnap: Can I invite someone? So I don't have to listen to you two flirting.

Dream & George: Sure! 

Sapnap: Let me drag him into the call. 

Karl Jacobs has joined the call: 12:47pm

Dream: Oh, Hi Karl! Wanna join us? I'm going to stream Manhunt!

Karl: Hm, sure!

Dream: Okay, everyone do me a favour and pull up my stream, I'll back in two minutes. 

Dream has deafened.

I decided to finally do a face cam on a stream today, it's good to have the guys there as support. I'm glad they all came! My starting stream screen is up, time to do the intro.

Dream: Hey guys! I'm finally back with Manhunt! I'll have George, Sapnap and our special guest Karl hunting me down today. And I have a surprise.

I take a deep breath and switch to full screen. 

Dream: You guys ready? 

Dream has undeafened.

George: Dream, what are you doing? 

Dream: George can you- can you come to my room real quick?

Chat starts going crazy with little comments about us living together.

Karl: Sap, what the honk is he doing?

Sapnap: I have no clue dude.

I hear a soft knock on my door and George walks in. I motion for him to stand next to me, and I switch to face cam, I decided to wear my mask, I'm not entirely ready to face reveal.

Dream: hi everyone! 

Karl: Dream?! What the honk?! We can't even see half your face and I can tell you're hot!

Sapnap: Hey mamas~

Dream: Shut up, you goddamn fridge. 

George: Dream~ 

I feel George drap his arms gently on my shoulders so his hands rest on my chest. I feel my face heat up.

George: Dream! Say Hi! Everyone is so excited to see a face cam.

I can feel his breath against my ear. Is this payback for earlier? 

Dream: Hi everyone! I turn to look at George. Go back to your room so we can stream Gogy~ 

I lean closer to him and whisper in his ear. 

Dream: Two can play at this game. 

So he walks back to his room blushing and we stream. Nothing particularly strange happens this stream, but we got #1 on trending in five minutes which is cool.

Wednesday, 27th January 2021: 5:23pm

I am now just listening to everyone ramble while I think through the events of today. It was very strange. But I feel more at home with George then I did living alone in Florida... I wish Sapnap was here with us but being with George is just as fun. 

Wednesday, 27th January 2021: 7:09pm

George and I have started watching a movie. We are watching Tangled and I am singing along. He smiling, it's adorable... I pull him closer and hold him there.

Dream: Don't go...

George: I'm not going anywhere. 

I smile, and cuddle up to him as he plays with my hair. Slowly, I fall asleep.

A/N: I made a Twitter! @DnfSixFeetApart. Half a Dream face reveal? Oh well, expect to see more of Karl!! - A 1333 words


	5. ♪ I Can't Go Back Now ♪

{George's POV}

Thursday, 28th January: 10:23am

I open my eyes and gaze around the room in confusion, did I fall asleep in the front room? Why do I feel so warm? What's that noise? 

Dream: mmm, good morning George.

Dream is close to my ear, his morning voice is so nice... This is going to be difficult. 

George: Good morning Dream, did you sleep well?

Dream: I slept better with you here~

He let out a small laugh and smiled. I need to get up but his arm is wrapped around my waist. 

George: Dream~ I need to get up. I need to pee.

Dream: mm, okay.

He reluctantly removes his grip from me, and I get up. I glance back and he's already half asleep again. He's so cute...

{Sapnap's POV}  
Thursday, 28th January: 12:06pm

It's so late and I've only just woke up. I never normally sleep in this late. I peer over at my phone and turn it on, the screen flashes and says: 

12:06pm  
Two missed calls from Karl  
One new message.

Karl tried to call me twice? I wonder what he's after. I'll text Dream back first. 

Dream: Hey Sapnap, how you doing?  
Sapnap: I'm good, hbu?  
Dream: I'm good, just vibing with Gogy.  
Sapnap: I gotta go and call Karl back, I'll ttyl dude.  
Dream: ttyl.

I put down the phone and get changed into a blue hoodie and some grey sweats. I'm going to get some coffee before I call Karl... I need it. 

Thursday, 28th January: 12:13pm

Calling Karl Jacobs: 

Karl: Hello?  
Sapnap: Hey, you called?  
Karl: Oh honk yeah! Wanna hang out?  
Sapnap: Sure, wanna come over? Everyone else is out right now~  
Karl: Sure thing Sap! I can be there in about 10?  
Sapnap: Sure, I'll text you the address.

I invited Karl over. I invited Karl over, oh god. I'm so glad I cleaned last night. I should text him the address. 

Sapnap: *** ****** ****. Cya soon!

Okay, he'll be here soon, should I change? Nono it'll be fine. 

{Dream's POV}  
Thursday, 28th January: 1:14pm

Dream: Gogy~ Come 'ere! 

George is hiding from me because he woke me up. But I just wanna watch Disney again. 

Dream: Oh~ I guess I'll have to watch Disney by myself.  
George: Dream, wait I'm here! 

George walks out of my room, he stole one of my hoodies. It's so big on him. I look him up and down, and raise an eyebrow.

Dream: Nice hoodie.  
George: Sh-shut up. 

He pulls the hoodie up to his face to hide his pink blush. He looks so cute in my hoodie. 

George: St-stop staring! Let's just watch Disney!  
Dream: Whatever you say Princess.  
George: I am not a Princess! Hmph. 

He's pouting but he knows I'm just messing around with him. I decided to watch Beauty And The Beast because it's a great movie and I know a lot of the songs. George won't admit it but he loves my singing. 

Dream: Hey George, come here a second.

I pull George closer to me, and bury my face into his neck, since I'm sitting with my legs across the couch making his shoulder perfect leaning height. {Please someone draw this and tag me on twitter: @/ DnfSixFeetApart.}

Dream: Take a photo, I want to rile the fans up~

George: O-okay, I'll take it on your phone.

I hear him turn my phone and a few seconds later, he snaps the photo. I pull away from him, still having my arm around him and take the phone.

Dream: Smile~

I snap another photo. This ones for the memories! I open up twitter and post the first photo with the caption:

Good Afternoon from me and this cutie! 

Let's see how fans react to this. I place my phone gently onto the table and cuddle up to George. He's playing with my hair and quietly singing along. I start playing with the strings on George's hoodie, twirling them around my fingers and such, not paying much attention to the movie anymore. 

George: Dream~ Come on, it's getting to the good bit!

He gently taps my head to get my attention onto the screen. I glance up at the screen and try to pay more attention. It's difficult, I only got a few hours sleep so my attention span is terrible. 

A few more Disney movies later: 5:56pm

Dream: Hey Gogy, do you want me to cook something instead of ordering take out?

George: You can cook?

Dream: Nope, but I can try.

George: Sure just don't start a fire.

I stick my tongue out at him and head to the kitchen. I want to cook something nice for George. I decide to make Ravioli, I know he likes it. I follow the steps one by one making sure not to mess anything up. I'm leaving a mess as I go along but if I don't focus on the meal it'll go terribly. 

Thursday, 28th January: 6:27pm

It's finally done. I've cooked and cleaned the kitchen and sorted everything out.

Dream: Oh George~ Dinner's ready! 

George: Coming!

Me and George sit down at the table and start eating. I nervously look at him to see if it's okay. I'm an awful cook usually, but I put more effort in this time so maybe it'll be better...

George: Dream, this is amazing! I thought you said you couldn't cook?

Dream: I can't, I just made sure to put more effort into it this time because it's for you.

I look down, trying to avoid eye contact and smile. 

Dream: I'm glad you like it. 

Thursday, 28th January: 10:23pm

We're now in George's bed, watching some TV show, I'm not paying any attention. I'm just listening with my eyes closed. I feel George move slightly so I pull him closer, he's now laying half on top of me. We're cuddling, friends cuddle, right? Yeah, nothing unusual, just my mind being hyperactive and overthinking again. I take a deep breathe and try to push the thoughts away as I fall asleep. The feeling of George's heartbeat is soothing...

{Sapnap's POV}

Thursday, 28th January: 4:37pm {We went back in time :)}

Karl is here now, he's been here for a few hours, we've been binge watching some anime; more specifically The Promised Neverland. I cried at the end, but Karl just hugged me and said he knew I'd gotten too invested in the story. {A/N: I've never seen TPN} 

Karl: There, there Sap, it's an anime, don't worry nobody is actually hurt buddy. 

Sapnap: But, but-

Karl: Come here, I'll put Attack On Titan on for us to watch, okay?

Sapnap: O-okay.

I get up to get some water and snacks for us. I sigh and start to talk to myself.

Sapnap: He's too sweet. I can't handle it, he's so much different than when we're on the smp...

I walk back in and put everything down, he opens his arms and I cuddle up to him without a second thought. He's warm, I close my eyes. And at some point I must've drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm trying to included more Karl and Sapnap content while focusing on Dream and George. I might write a spin off about Karl and Sapnap once I finish this story if people want it. I currently have major writers block so the chapter might take a little longer. Also thank you so much for nearly 200 reads! It'd mean a lot if you can follow the twitter account@/ DnfSixFeetApart and tag me if anyone decides to draw any of the scenes from this story. Please keep spreading this story, I'm trying my best and seeing that people have read it and seeing any comments really makes my day -A {1299 words}

P.S: The Twitter has no followers yet but I'm following 20 people <3


	6. ♪ On The Edge Of Anxiety's Ledge ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SKIP UNTIL AFTER THE 2nd SET OF ⚠️'S IN THE STORY IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!!! I DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING BAD I SAID IN THIS STORY.

A/N: ⚠️ Panic/Anxiety Attack, Self-Depreciation, Derealization⚠️ I just wanted to do some angst because I am not doing great and I'm going to vent through the characters. This is just a filler chapter, I'll tell you when the angst starts and ends {the angst isn't important}. ALSO ANYTHING BAD I SAY IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MY BELIEFS. 

{Dream's POV}  
Friday, 29th January: 2:37am

I woke up from a terrible nightmare, breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat. I get up and walk to the bathroom down the hall, and I sit in the bathtub, trying to calm down.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
⚠️ {Please, if you get triggered easily skip this bit} ⚠️ 

I try get an awareness of my surroundings but my vision is blurry, my hands feel numb. I can't see, all I can hear is static. I can't breathe, it hurts, my head's spinning. I don't feel real, everything feels different... I need him... I need George.

Calling George: 2:39am

I need him. 

George: Dream?

Dream: -Silence- 

George: Dream, where are you? 

Dream: B-bathroom.

You can hear the fear, the tears, the panic in voice. I hear the phone call end, and no more than 20 seconds later; the door opens. He opened it slowly, he didn't want to alarm me. He moves closer, slowly, like I'm a scared dog... 

George: Dream? W-why are you in the bathtub?

I don't respond. It's like I'm frozen, I can't see him, and his voice is muffled. What's going on? He puts his hand on my shoulder, I feel myself move away, but he doesn't stop. He knows I want him here, even if I'm reacting badly. 

George: Come on, get out the bathtub, we can cuddle on the floor if you don't feel like you can move. There's not enough room in there for both of us.

He puts out a hand. He's helping me... He doesn't hate me. But I feel so...so useless. I can't move, I can't see, I can't hear properly. I can hear it... why is it back?! 

Voice: You aren't good enough for him, Dream, you never will be good enough for anyone. Stupid. Useless. Worthless bitch. He doesn't want to be your friend. He's doing it for the fame. He's faking it. So is Sapnap. So is everyone. You aren't worth anything to them. They wouldn't miss you; would they? No one would miss you. The fans only like you for the mystery. You'll lose everything. Everyone. There's no point in you being here. You should've stayed in Florida. Alone. Where everyone was safe from your destruction. 

Dream: *St-stop.* 

George: Dream? Come here Dre. 

I move closer, I'm not thinking but I feel myself lift out the bathtub and go into his arms...we lay on the floor and cuddle for a while.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
⚠️ {ANGST ENDED!! YOU CAN READ AGAIN} ⚠️

Friday, 29th January: 4:19am

I woke up, still on the bathroom floor, I don't remember much but George is with me. I pick him up, he's light as expected, and carry him back to his bed. He has a tight grip on my hoodie so I just lay down with him and cuddle him. Eventually, I fall back asleep. 

{Sapnap's POV}  
Friday, 29th January: 9:24am

And at some point I must've drifted off to sleep. I wake up to the sight of the sun peering through the curtains. The digital clock next to me flashes with the numbers: 9:24am. I roll over and see a note from Karl: 

Note: Hey Sap,  
You fell asleep, I do feel bad for leaving but I had a Mr Beast video to film. Thank for the great day, I enjoyed hanging out with you. Call me when you get this! 

~ Karl

At least he left a note, I'll call him when ive had my coffee...I could ask him if he wants to go Starbucks actually! 

Calling Karl: 9:31am

Karl: Hey Sap! Sorry for leaving you, but I would've felt bad missing the video and staying without permission, y'know? 

Sap: It's okay! I was going to ask if you wanted to go get Starbucks? I've only just woke up and need coffee, but coffee wouldn't be the same without you~ 

Karl: Sure! I'll pick you up at 11? 

Sap: Sure! I'll cya then.

Karl: Cya! 

The call ended and I decide to get changed. What do I wear today? I look through my closet until I find some dark blue jeans, another black, cropped turtle neck and a white zip-up hoodie. I shouldn't be cold this time. 

Friday, 29th January: 11:00am

I hear a gentle knock at my door as I slide my Doc Martins onto my feet. I open the door, and smile.

Karl: Hey! Am I late? 

Sap: Nah, you're right on time!

Karl: You look good! 

Sap: Th-thanks, you too! 

I feel a crimson blush creep up my neck and spread across my cheeks. He smiles at me and leads me to the car.

{George's POV}  
Friday, 29th January: 11:14am

I wake up and my pillow feels warmer and harder than usual. I open my eyes and sit up, I look down to see that I was laying on top of Dream...Oh god I hope he doesn't mind. He looks quite cute, and after last night, he looks peaceful. It's nice to see him happy. 

I stretch and go to stand up when I feel a long arm snake around my waist, and he pulls me down.

Dream: Don't go...

His morning voice is hard to resist, so instead of resisting I just lay down and allow sleep to take me again. He gently plays with my hair while I'm falling asleep; he's too sweet. 

A/N: A slightly shorter chapter, and a vent chapter but I needed to post at least on thing today. I wrote this at 9pm so please bare with me!! ~ A 995 words.

P.S: Let me know how you guys are doing! You can dm me on twitter if you ever need my help @/DnfSixFeetApart!!

P.P.S: Chapters might be slower now because of school~


	7. ♪ And I'm Lonely ♪

{Dream's POV}

Saturday, 30th January: 10:12am

George is still asleep, but I decided to surprise him with breakfast. Just some pancakes with strawberries on top, and melted chocolate. A coffee from Starbucks, I'm surprised he didn't wake up while I was gone. It's hard living with him. I'm not sure what it is but seeing him everyday, hearing his voice when he's just woken up, seeing him smile in person...It all gives me butterflies. But it's just because I've never experienced being around him before. Nothing unusual...everyone gets it, right? 

I'm quickly snapped out my thoughts because of the sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs. George must be awake. 

George: Morning Dre~ 

His sleepy voice echos around the room as he approaches the door. 

Dream: Good morning George, I uh, I made breakfast.

I step to the side allowing George to come in the kitchen and get his breakfast. He smiles softly and passes me.

George: Oh! Thank you Dream!

Saturday, 30th January: 3:09pm

I'm now curled up in bed, I don't feel great. My stomach hurts and I have a headache... I need water but I don't wanna move. My eyes sting, it's like I need to cry but I can't. Maybe I can ask George to get me something to drink. I don't wanna bother him.

I roll over and out the bed, after laying on the floor for a few minutes I get up and stumble down the stairs. I nearly fell about 3 times on the way down but I successfully grab some water and go back to bed. 

{George's POV}

I think Dream isn't feeling too good. He's clumsier than normal... I should ask Sapnap. 

Calling Sapnap: 3:32pm

Sapnap: George? I'm kinda busy right now.

Karl (in the distance): Sapnappp, it's starting in a minute!

George: Dream is stumbling around and didn't eat, and he hasn't left his room in like 4 hours. He went and go something from the kitchen a few minutes ago but I'm concerned. 

Sapnap: Oh shit okay, go sit outside his door. Listen in, make sure he's okay. I'll be there in 20.

{Sapnap's POV}

Sapnap: Karl, can we watch this later? I need to check on Dream. You can uh, stay here if you want, or you can sit in the car while I'm there. 

Karl: I'll come and sit the car, I'd feel awkward here alone. 

Sapnap: Okay! C'mon then.

30 minutes later: 4:06pm

Sapnap: Dream! Buddy, you in there? 

Dream: Mmm, go away. I just wanna sleep, I don't feel very well.

George: Can we come in? 

Dream: George, I've been telling you to come in for the past half hour. You kept saying no.

Sapnap: I'm coming in. 

I open the door, and walk in. He's curled up on his bed, hairs a mess...he looks like shit. I feel so bad because George doesn't know how to handle him. He's never seen him upset before. But Dream never normal gets this bad... maybe it's homesickness.

Dream: Are you just going to stand there and stare? Like I know I'm normally hot but right now there's nothing good to stare at. 

Sapnap: Well, what's wrong Dream? You don't normally act like this. Why is it different this time?

Dream: I'm just not feeling great today, I'm not sure why. Just an overwhelming sense of worthlessness. I'll be okay though. I have George here with me... You can go home.

George: I can keep an eye on him and call you again if I need help? Don't want to keep you from seeing Lover Boy now, do we Dream?

Dream: Mhm.

Sapnap: Okay, I'll go home. But make sure to call me straight away if anything happens George. 

They both nod at me and I walk back to my car. 

{George's POV}  
Saturday, 30th January 2021: 6:37pm

I'm laying on the floor in front room because Dream decided to take up whole sofa and won't let me have anywhere to sit. 

Dream: George, the floor can't be comfortable. Just come and cuddle with me, there's enough room for us to lay down together.  
George: Hm, are you sure Dream? We'd be laying really close...  
Dream: George, I know I'm irresistable but still. It can't be that hard to control yourself for a little while~

I sigh dramatically and go lay next to him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer, sighing softly in my ear. I feel...peaceful and safe. He's not doing anything weird, he's not messing with me; he was genuine? He just wanted to cuddle. He must feel so alone in England, especially since Sapnap doesn't even live with us at the moment. It must be lonely, living in a strange country with a dude you've never met before except over calls... I feel so bad for not helping him more. Wait he's shivering...is it cold?

George: D-Dream are you cold? Do you want me to grab another blanket?  
Dream: No, just...come here. 

He pulls me closer until I am laying across him. He's using me as a blanket? Am I that small? His breathing is softer now, slower.. He must be asleep. I can't move, his grip is too strong. I have no choice but to fall asleep here...

A/N: HOLY SHIT I'M ALIVE. Anyways, enjoy this chapter; sorry for the terrible post schedule and being M.I.A for a few weeks. I deadass just was not okay. I'm sorry <3 ~ A (he/him) 933 words.

P.S: someone leave a comment so I know you guys still want this ;-;


End file.
